See You Again
by DamonGotTheGirl
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert never imagined that she'd meet the man of her dreams at the school she worked. He's smart, cocky, funny, arrogant and devilishly handsome but Mum always told Elena, never to judge a book by its cover. Will Damon be the man to sweep Elena off her feet or will he be the reason she cries her herself to sleep?


_Hiya! Its been a long time since I wrote fanfiction but here is my new fic. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_A big thank you hug to Christina and WA Ravensdale for their help, support and encouragement. _

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Just the plot belongs to me.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST TIME**_

* * *

_ There are far better things ahead, than any we may leave behind. - C.S. Lewis._

* * *

Slipping my fingers into the pockets of my jacket; I made my way down the street as quickly as my legs could carry me. It was unusually cold tonight. My skirt fluttered wildly around my calves, as the wind howled, singing its melancholy tune. I loved this weather. As much as I loved these warm summer days, I had secretly missed such cold, windy and quiet nights. They always reminded me of game nights with my family and warm café crèmes which Mum would make after dinner.

Smiling to myself, I turned round the corner, reminiscing my first day here. I had almost driven past this place, since it's hidden behind a clump of trees, which can even qualify as a mini forest in itself. I'd always wonder how Stefan had managed to live here, separated from the rest of the world. Maybe it was just another 'loner' thing. As his house came into view, I found bright lights twinkling from every window which could mean only one thing – Stefan was home.

My 'I heart NYC' keychain tinkled loudly as I unlocked the door.

"Knock knock."

Huffing loudly, I rubbed my hands together, feeling relived to be enveloped by the warmth of the heater and the yellow lights twinkling from the ceiling. My stomach growled loudly as the smell of Mac and cheese wafted through the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful," smiled a tall, brown haired man walking towards me. His eyes twinkled as they met mine

"Hi there, lovely." I replied raising my brows, "You are home early? Anything special tonight?"

"You know, there is this one special girl who lives with me now and I haven't been taking very good care of her," teased Stefan, with a hint of a smile on his face, "and I wanted tonight to be special." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"Stef," Giggling, I buried my face in his chest, "You are so cute."

"It's good to have you back, you know?" He sighed, placing a kiss on top of my hair. We stood there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. It had been quite a while since I had received warm hugs and dinner surprises.

Just then, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Oops, someone's hungry, eh?" Stefan snickered, cupping my face in his hands.

"Well, you know, there is a master chef in the kitchen. I can't miss out on his best dish." I laughed, shielding my face with my fingers, embarrassed by my stomach's loony behaviour.

"Long day?" Stefan asked, prying my fingers away from my face and entwining his fingers of my right hand.

"Don't even ask." I shrugged. "We had a field day today. It was cooking class day so the kids were very excited. Thankfully, nobody cut themselves. We made BLTAs and I taught them how to use a microwave."

"Whoa! That sounds fun." Opening the door to the living room, he ushered he inside, "What did you heat up in the microwave?"

"Their lunches!"

"Haha. That's genius!" He chuckled, passing me a bottle of water which he had grabbed from the coffee table. Letting out a loud breathe, Stefan plopped down onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. Swinging his legs up, he rested them on the table and closed his eyes.

"Where did you go with bitch-witch Rebekah today?" Taking a long drink, I slid in next to Stefan on the warm sofa.

The living room was large and rectangular, with a high ceiling, carpeted floors and beautiful fire place. The mantelpiece over the fire place held just one picture and a small vase which I had picked up for Stef on my trip to Spain last summer. Beautiful paintings of landscapes, occupied the left wall of the room, tall stained glass French windows, the other. They overlooked the backyard garden, where Stef grew tomatoes, eggplants and a few herbs native to this part of the country.

"Went to photo shoot today for our magazine with her."

"Wow." Stretching my legs onto the coffee table, I glanced at Stef, waiting for him to continue. "How was that like?"

"Interesting." He replied with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Rubbing his palms on his jeans, he closed his eyes again before continuing, "There was this one sleazy photographer who kept touching this young model. She told him to back off but then he just grabbed her and…" Stefan's voice was raw with emotion as he explained. His eyes were still closed but his forehead was creased. Taking his hand in mine, I found that his palms were sweaty.

"Stefan, is something bothering you?" Rubbing small circles over the back on his hand, I moved closer to him, wrapping my other arm around his shoulders.

Leaning his head, on my shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "He grabbed her and told her that she better shut up but then groped her and she tried to fight it. I went and beat that guy up. I don't understand how people can be this cruel? How can they just use someone like that? Or even grope them and hurt them like that?" He mused, lost in his own thoughts. His eyes fluttered close as I ran my fingers over his face.

"Stefan, its okay. You saved her. You did the right thing." I whispered, pulling him closer. "It's okay. She's okay."

He nodded against my shoulder, "She kicked him the nuts after that." His shaky laugh didn't assure me at all. Stefan was definitely hiding something from me.

"I brought her here. Made her some sandwiches. She had calmed down by then. I dropped her home at around five."

"What does she do besides modeling?"

"She's a junior, studying Advertising and public relations."

"Wow." I was tempted to ask Stef which college she went to and whether she had a scholarship but then I had to remind myself that Caroline would have been a state of shock and such questions wouldn't breeze through their conversation.

"Life is pretty harsh in this industry if you ask me. Rebekah called me after I brought Caroline home; told me that I was fired."

"Whoa. Slow down," I exclaimed, sitting up straight. Stefan merely laughed at my change in position and got up from his seat. Shaking his head, he headed towards the kitchen.

For the first time since I'd moved in with him, I noticed that he'd put on some weight which had brought a good change in his looks. When I looked at Stef, it would always remind me of the tall, lanky, green-eyed boy from high school, who sat alone at the lunch table munching on his peanut butter sandwich. So much had changed since high school. He didn't need the help but now, he'd grown stronger.

Smiling to myself, I shook my head and got off the sofa. "I'm going to get changed okay?" Heading up the stairs to my room, I waited half-way for Stef's reply, peeking through the space between the bars.

"Sure thing, Elena."

* * *

Rummaging through my closet, I grabbed a white, floral patterned dress and brown, tear-drop shaped earrings that matched my jacket. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, I dabbed sun screen on my face.

_Stef, _

_Will be home early. Are our plans for the evening still on?_

_Will call you during my lunch break. _

_xoxo, Elena. _

Pasting the note on the refrigerator, I ran down the stairs, only to realize that I had forgotten my schedule for the day in my room. Locating it, on my bed, I paused glancing around, going over the things I'd need for school. My room was actually the biggest room in the house. It was rectangular like all the other rooms, the walls were painted off-white except for on which was textured. There hung a small chandelier above my bed, courtesy of Stef's obsession with antiques during his college years, a mini-fridge for mid-night snacks (haha, yeah) sat next to my closet, a desk that sat close to the window on the other side of the room, a walk-in closet; which I hadn't gotten time to fill my stuff with. I still lived out of my five huge suitcases which Stef and I had hauled out of my university room about a month ago. My room faced the street, a little perk which I immensely enjoyed! The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the leaves twinkled as the sunlight touched them. The street was full of activity, shops opening for the day, children heading to the park across the street on their bicycles.

Closing the door behind me, I headed out. Checking my watch, i realized that I was late. Half-running, half-walking, flying down the street, I kept checking my watch. It was imperative that I had to make it to the Subway station to board at least the 09:02 train. Unlike the previous day, the sun had decided to unleash a very hot and sweaty morning on us today.

I took the Subway to school every day. The fun of travelling on a train was just something else for me. I enjoyed the cutting sound of the rails as the train slid over them, the soft sounds of the door pressing shut, the crisp morning paper being turned by the suits, the smell of coffee and sweat that filled the air, that silly chase to get a seat near the air-vents, people whispering, chatting in different accents… It was a secret underground world in itself.

Checking my schedule once again, I found that the first class of the day would be English followed by painting. Painting classes always ended up in a mess. I really needed to think of new techniques to contain them during painting class, especially after David Molina painted Amy Johnson's lips blue last week.

The look terror mixed with anger on Principal Salvatore's face when I'd run to call her for help, still haunted me during class sometimes. Being a school teacher at a school for the differently abled was going to be tough but I never thought that it would be this difficult, frustrating and scary as well.

'Rainbow School for the differently abled' was a well-known and respected institution, consisting of classes from kindergarten until high school. The building was just three-storied and looked completely out of place in a neighbourhood full of towering skyscrapers.

Making my way to the reception, I was greeted by the receptionist; Jenny who was waving frantically at me.

"Hey Jenny, good morning." I smiled, walking to the desk. Jenny sat comfortably in a big chair behind it holding out a register for me to sign.

"Hello El," She stuttered. "Go-oo-d Morn-ing."

"How are you Jenny?" Signing my name on the register and swiping my teacher's identity card, I shook her hand.

"Good." She replied, clasping my hand in her. Jenny suffered from a condition which caused her difficulty in areas of body movement and communication. Principal Salvatore had one motto and one phrase which she impressed upon when I first came here for my interview: _"The most beautiful people I've known are those who have known trials, have known struggles, have known loss, and have found their way out of the depths."_

"Time for class, Jenny. I'll see you, yeah?" Waving goodbye, I headed up the stairs to my classroom on the first floor. The big clock on the first floor which now stood facing me was flashing 10:15. _Way to go Gilbert! _

The door to my classroom was already open and I felt a chill run up my spine. Was school starting early today? The kids got here at around 10 but that was homeroom period until 10:30. I always arrive here around 10:30.

Entering inside the small, square, classroom, I found a man crouched on the floor, talking to a few of my students. He sat with his back to me and all I could see were his black clothes and messy jet-black hair. Anne, Amy, David, Clara, Tim were laughing at something he was saying while, Jess and George were starring out of the window with their backs to the classroom door.

Coughing a little to announce my presence, I tapped the man on his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you a parent?"

"No." He replied in a tone which suggested that he hadn't quite approved of my question. "Are you new here? Get used to it. I'm gonna be here a lot more often now, okay?" In that moment, he turned around and instead of giving him an equally insulting reply, my breath hitched in my throat as I stared wide-eyed at the man in front of me.

There stood a tall, handsome man; his messy, jet-black hair fell slightly into his perfect, sparkling, blue eyes, making them stand out even more. His lips were full and _very_ inviting. He looked utterly sinful, like strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. The perfect amount of stubble made him look a little carefree. Dressed in head to toe in black, his V-neck t-shirt hugged his chest, showing off the muscles of his abs and his black leather jacket…

"You know something, Miss? Starring is rude." He purred, his lips inches from mine, distracting me from my train of thoughts. I had to make sure that I wasn't drooling. My palms had turned sweaty so I quickly rubbed them on my dress, looking away from my _strange _guest.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry." Turning my face away from his, I put some distance between us by walking to the locker beside the cupboard. Opening it, I starred at the metallic panel which marked its end. Taking a deep breath, so as to lower my rapid heartbeat, I closed the locker a little too forcefully, startling all my little students.

"Do you have a name mister or an authorized pass to visit my class? If you do, I wish to see it." I literally mentally happy danced at finally regaining my ability to speak. This was so inappropriate. I should have attacked him with my pepper spray by now.

"So demanding. I like it, fire-breather." His voice was husky but his eyes didn't waver from mine.

Gathering up my will-power I walked towards him. "Excuse me, but this is a school if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah yeah, my fiery dragon. Here." He smirked, pulling out a card from the pocket of his jacket and thrusting it into my out stretched palm.

"It's Damon." He whispered.

"What's Damon?" I asked distractedly, examining the card. I found the school's stamp and Jenny's signature on the card but the sticker with Principal Salvatore's signatory approval was missing.

"My name."

"This isn't your visiting pass." I frowned, pocketing the piece of paper.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, walking past me and sitting down in my chair behind the desk. "Like I said, I can walk down these halls anytime I wish. Now, tell me your name." My mind was completely in overdrive. Who was this fellow? Who allowed him inside? Was this some kind of joke? Looking at him, I found his trained on my face, eyebrows raised and that annoyingly sexy smirk plastered on his lips.

"My name is Elena." I said, before I could stop myself. Glancing back at the classroom, the kids had gone back to playing amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the little chat Damon and I were having.

"Oh come on, Elena. I've missed them. Plus, I haven't spoken to Anne in a long time." He pleaded, making an adorable puppy dog face.

"Anne has difficulty speaking."

My nonchalant reply must have hit the bull's eye because he kept starring at me, twirling a ring on his index finger. "You don't always need words to communicate, Miss."

A wave of disbelief washed over me, as his reply ringed in my ears. "I know that. Could you please tell me who you are and what you are doing in my class?"

"I'm visiting my favourite little kids. Do you have a problem with that?"

Huffing loudly, I continued, "Class is about to begin and I'm sorry you're going to have to leave."

"Fine, dragon lady. I'm leaving," Damon chuckled, raising his hands in defeat and heading towards the door.

"Stop calling me that, Damon. I have a name." I called out, before he disappeared down the corridor.

"I know, Elena." With that, he walked away.

The way he caressed my name sent chills down my spine. _God! What was wrong with me?_ Closing my eyes, I started counting _1 2 3… _The shrill ring of the bell broke my trance. Heading over to the big work table that sat in the middle of the classroom, I helped the kids settle into their seats. Pulling out a white board from under the table, we got back to our regular schedule for Friday morning 'english'.

* * *

"Hey Stef, are you ready?" I yelled, checking my make-up one last time before we left. Stefan had called me during break, surprising me with a dinner invitation. Checking my dress in the full length mirror in the hallway, I smiled in approval.

"So what's this expensive dinner for?" I asked, climbing down the stairs. Stefan was waiting by the door wearing a charcoal gray suit, typing something on his phone.

I don't know." He replied, without looking up. "I received a letter and a card which said that the dinner for two was paid for. Something of a present from a well wisher."

"Do you think it's from Elijah? Your boyfriend would definitely do something like this for you." I asked, strapping on my sandals. "Maybe he wants to surprise you or something."

Stefan turned towards me, and smiled, taking my hand in his. "Nah. I called Elijah and confirmed that it's not his doing." Pulling my close, he placed a kiss on my cheek. I giggled in response but he just smiled. "You are looking very beautiful tonight, Elena. You look lovely in blue."

"Oh Thanks."

"This mystery gifter must really like you to send you something like this. Do you think its safe? I mean yeah it's the 'Amore' that we are going to. But still."

"I called up the restaurant too. They confirmed that they had a reservation down for tonight for Stefan Salvatore."

"I received it in the mail. No address. No name." He repeated, opening the door, and ushering me outside.

"We could never afford this place even after putting our monthly paychecks together." I laughed.

"Yes we could. We have savings remember?" He laughed, poking my arm.

"God! You are pathetic." Elbowing Stefan in the chest, I ran down the stairs in a very un-ladylike manner. "Come on. I don't wanna be late."

Stefan owned a Toyota which he'd bought three years ago. Settling into the car, Stefan turned on the radio. Starring out of the window, I let my mind wander to this morning's events. Would I ever see Damon again? I really should have asked his last name. This is so teenager…what would Stefan say if I told him about my little incident this morning.

Maybe he'd say, _"Elena, you should have used the pepper spray. Don't you know what these bad boys want? God! What am I going to do with you?" _I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my lips at my hilarious piece of imagination.

"Who would want to treat us at 'Amore'? Isn't it _the_ Italian restaurant in the city?" mused Stefan, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I read about it online while getting ready. The chef's pretty young and this is his second restaurant, the first is 'La Bella Luna' in London." I gushed on, "It's received raving reviews. I can't wait to try their Carbonara."

"Oh sounds nice. Let's hope it will fulfill all our expectations." Stefan winked, wiggling a long finger at me. "Let's hope that your Carbonara is first class."

* * *

A brunette lady, probably in her late twenties, dressed in a tight black dress, approached us with a big smile on her face. Her stilettos clicked as she walked towards us. "Hello, my name's Andrea and I will be your host for the evening at 'Amore'."

"Hello." Stefan smiled, extending his hand.

Shaking it, she ushered us to a small desk. Flipping through a few pages, she smiled, looking back at us again. I bet Stefan and I were standing there looking like lost puppies on a first date.

"Okay. Do you have a reservation for this evening, Sir?" she asked Stefan a little too politely. Judging by the look on her face, I scooted closer to Stefan, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Eyeing me a little angrily, she turned towards Stefan, plastering a big grin on her face. "Yes we do. It's under Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore." Stefan smiled at me, while replying completely oblivious to the push and pull between Andrea and me.

"Did someone just say Salvatore?" I heard a voice behind me. _Oh my god!_ I could literally hear the _ding!_ going off in my mind. _ Could this be…? _

Turning around I found man dressed in Chef Whites, standing few feet behind us, looking rather amused. _This was it, Gilbert. Just one look,_ I coached myself. Shifting my eyes from his chest up his face, I found the man's eyes trained on mine. Those eyes, those cerulean blue eyes could belong only to _him. _

"Pleasure to meet you again, Elena." He smirked.

* * *

_Stay tuned for what's to come next._

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
